


The Sweet Heat Of Her Breath In My Mouth I'm Alive

by biiitchofCambridge



Series: Peggy, Angie, Steve, Bucky, Oh My! [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene by Hozier, Angst, Author Hates/Loves tagging, Author gave you two fics because she feels GUILTY, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky is such a tease, Deal with your sadness, Demisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Flirty Bucky, He Ain't Straight, Jealousy is NOT the Catholic way Steven!!, Listen to the song while reading this, M/M, Queer Steve Rogers, Sadness, Songfic, Steve-centric, Stucky - Freeform, he also is jealous, pansexual Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biiitchofCambridge/pseuds/biiitchofCambridge
Summary: Steve didn’t like Angie at first, to be honest.She was petite and beautiful and kind and soft and— he was jealous, okay?





	The Sweet Heat Of Her Breath In My Mouth I'm Alive

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd one of the day bitches. enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Steve didn’t like Angie at first, to be honest. 

 

She was petite and beautiful and kind and soft and— he was jealous, okay? 

Every other girl Bucky’d ever picked was different. They were usually from Brooklyn or Harlem with toughened hands and sarcastically fun grins with cropped, curled hair and dresses that made the Priest stick his nose up and hum  _ Heathens.  _

But she was different. She was soft and kind and smelled like bubblegum, for Christ’s sake! She had soft blonde hair and pretty, light eyes and a near-perfect smile. He didn’t like how she grinned at Bucky, but— 

 

When he walked in, Bucky walked up to her like he didn’t just suck Steve off and gave her a sweet peck on the cheek and dragged her to the dance floor.

 

Bucky twirled her around with the tempo of the song, and she loved every second of it, Steve was  _ sure.  _

 

Sometimes, Steve wished he was born a dame, just so he could love Bucky as loudly and openly as he’d like to. He’d scream in lust every night, instead of letting Bucky slurp up his moans and groans. He’d hold his hand, entwine their fingers, rest his head on Bucky’s shorter shoulder— 

 

“Steve, darling, would you like to dance?” Peggy asked. Then Steve’s world shifted. 

 

While she could never fill the hole Bucky likes to inhabit sometimes, she carved a whole new one, just for herself. Whereas Bucky was occasional with his affection and love, Peggy was a constant. She was Steve’s rock, with that breathtaking red dress and her even  _ redder _ lips. Those lips that looked lovely around—

 

“Sure thing, Pegs.” He stood up and took her hand, and they walked to the dance floor. Steve could always wallow later. Peggy was more important than unrequited love. 

 

_ “...I watch the work of my kin bold and boyful, toying somewhere between love and abuse, calling to join them the wretched and joyful, shaking the wings of their terrible youths…” _

 

He set his hand on her back, the other clasped around her softer hand, and they began to dance, too. 

  
  


_ “Freshly disowned in some frozen devotion, no more alone or myself could I be, lurched like a stray to the arms that were open, no shortage of sordid, no protest from me…” _

 

Steve twirled Peggy around and around and around until he was suddenly flush back to back with Bucky, and he nearly cried out at the hard, strong back’s touch. He was so close, yet so far away, with that damned—

_   
_ _ “With her sweetened breath, and her tongue so mean _ _   
_ _ She's the angel of small death and the codeine scene _ _   
_ _ With her straw-blonde hair, her arms hard and lean _ _   
_ __ She's the angel of small death and the codeine scene!”

 

Steve danced harder with Peggy, beginning to show off. Well, show off Peggy. Steve wasn’t the best at dancing— his left ear was practically deaf and gave him bouts of random vertigo, and his asthma would flare up if he strained himself too much—

_   
_ _ “Feeling more human and hooked on her flesh I _ _   
_ _ Lay my heart down with the rest at her feet _ _   
_ _ Fresh from the fields, all feeder and fertile _ _   
_ __ It's bloody and raw, but I swear it is sweet…”

 

_ She _ began to laugh. And it was soft and clear and bell-like, and Steve had never been more jealous in his entire life. 

_   
_ _ “With her sweetened breath, and her tongue so mean _ _   
_ _ She's the angel of small death and the codeine scene _ _   
_ _ With her straw-blonde hair, her arms hard and lean _ _   
_ __ She's the angel of small death and the codeine scene!”

 

Steve took Peggy and twirled her around and she sucked in a sharp breath, and he just grinned—she was  _ so  _ cute— and he caught Bucky’s eye when he dipped Angie.

 

There was  _ that _ look.  _ That _ look of pure adoration Steve was lucky enough to get sometimes when Bucky was drunk on something.  _ That _ look made Steve suck in a breath and twirl Peggy around, but Bucky winked and Steve almost told him to  _ shut up, someone could see-- _

 

_ “Leash-less confusion I wander the concrete, wonder if better now having survived, jarring of judgment and reasons defeat, the sweet heat of her breath in my mouth I'm alive...” _

 

He turned Angie around and Steve  _ knew _ he shook his ass, just to be a tease. _   
_ _   
_ __ “With her sweetened breath, and her tongue so mean, she's the angel of small death and the codeine scene, with her straw-blonde hair, her arms hard and lean, she's the angel of small death and the codeine scene!”

 

Steve dipped Peggy and she giggled, a noise unlike her, and he felt his chest swell with pride. He stood her up and Peggy wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a big, sloppy kiss that felt like a high Steve wouldn’t ever shake. And he came to a conclusion. _   
_ _   
_ _ “With her sweetened breath, and her tongue so mean, she's the angel of small death and the codeine scene, with her straw-blonde hair, her arms hard and lean, she's the angel of small death and the codeine scene!” _ __   
  


Steve didn’t have to like her, he just had to be happy for Bucky, who never once complained about Peggy.

  
But it still hurt. _   
_

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it?? does it make u want more?? well moan for me in the comments (im 15 ok im actually not this kinky in real life chill out)
> 
> twitter//@abbeyfangirl  
> tumblr//@donnajane54


End file.
